Let's PLay DressUp!
by Michele H.L
Summary: When Jou, Malik, Ryou and Yugi agreed to do a favor for their boss, they had no idea that this would be the outcome. YxY, BxR, SxJ, MxM warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so please; do not say that I do. Otherwise, I will hunt you down.

**Notes from Ur Stalker:** Hello everyone! Do not threaten me! This is a **two-shot. **My first one at that. This is just something that was tickling the back of my head thanks to one of my friends cosplay moments. (Though I have to admit, which was fun) and I wanted to do something funny. So, enjoy people!

**Summary:** When Jou, Malik, Ryou and Yugi agreed to do a favor for their boss, they had no idea that this would be the outcome.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, groping, cuteness extreme!

* * *

**Let's Play Dress Up!**

It was around 10:00am on a Wednesday morning when Bakura Ryou cell phone rang, making the white haired college student roll slightly across the bed, groaning when he cracked open his left eye, trying to see if he would answer the phone or not. His eyes widened when he looked at the caller ID and his head fell back to his pillow, letting out a whine while doing so. It was his boss, Shinohara Kisara.

"Kisara," Ryou whined as he opened the phone to press it against his ear. "You know that today is my day off!"

"I know, I know Ryou, but this is an emergency! One of the other workers had a family emergency! You're the only one I can call on! Everyone else is working today—even me! Today is like the biggest day for the café!"

Ryou sat up and rolled his eyes, knowing that Kisara had rehearsed what she was going to say before she had actually called.

"Kisara," Ryou warned.

"I know, I know, you will get the next week off, promise—with pay!" the girl cried, sounding more and more desperate by the moment.

Ryou sighed. "Okay fine, I'm on my way in."

"Good!" Kisara chirped and giggled. "Don't worry about the uniform, I have you covered. See you in a little bit!"

Before Ryou could even ask what she meant by that, the busy tone filled his ears which made him sigh in annoyance before sliding out of bed.

Well, there goes his peaceful day at home.

Slowly, Ryou pulled off his clothing and undid the braid that held his hair together before stepping into the shower, grabbing his favorite body wash and scrubbed away, his mind forcibly focused on how Kisara managed to pull him in, yet again, into work on his day off.

True, he knew that Kisara's café, Fantasy, was busy twenty-four seven, and it would be busier today since tourist were eager to see an girls dressed as maids, (and boys, dressed as cute servants) taking their orders, she should've called in more help, not having others come in from their breaks.

Ryou sighed and hung his head, finally accepting that there was nothing he could do and might as well get this day over with.

"Welcome to Fantasy Café!" a blond haired girl chirped automatically when she heard bell on the door open, signaling that someone else was coming into the already crowded business.

"Good morning, Mana." Ryou said tiredly, smiling when the said girl ran over to him, her small silver platter pressed against her chest.

"Ryou?" Mana questioned, her green eyes blinking in confusion. "Why are you here? Isn't this your day off?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be, but, Kisara called me in, she needed my help." Ryou said, walking behind the counter, Mana followed after him.

"Yeah, Vivian said something happened to her mother, so she couldn't come in today. I never knew that it could be so crowded in here," Mana said, pulling at her frilly blue and pink costume before looking back up at Ryou and smiled.

"But, that means we're popular, right?"

"Yeah," Ryou said while smiling. "I guess so. You better get back out there; I'm going to go see Kisara."

"Okay then!" the blond haired girl chirped. "I'll see you in a little bit!" she called before going back out to the customers who just came in, did a little twirl and smiled before directing them to an empty table.

Ryou smiled as the customers cooed at Mana before going back into the kitchen, where most of the staff was, including his friends Yugi, Jou and Malik.

"Ryou!" Jou called once he looked up, his once panic filled face was instantly smoothed over by a calm peaceful one.

"Thank god you're here! Kisara was about to come and hunt you down man!"

Ryou felt a brow rise. "What's going on back here?"

"It's nothing big," Yugi said while smiling. "We're just up to our necks right now; turns out that well….most of the customers out there would rather see girls out there besides us…"

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "What is that suppose to mean?" he then stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a breath of warm air tickle his ear.

"It means you; Jou, Yugi and Malik are going to help me in my little predicament."

Ryou felt his blood run cold as he slowly turned and saw none other than Kisara, her dark eyes shone with something that Ryou couldn't place.

"K-Kisara?"

"Hello Ryou, I'm glad that you could come in today, you're like a life saver. Along with Jou, and the others of course." The white haired woman said, her arms folding behind her back as she smiled.

Ryou heard his friends sigh behind him.

"Kisara…." Ryou drawled out in an uneasy manner. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing bad Ryou," Kisara said, her eyes narrowing while doing so. "It just happens to be the case that you and your friends here are the most girlish looking guys here. So, I want to put that to use---"

Ryou could feel his blood rush from his face.

"So, I thought, okay, we're short of what the customers demand. Why not improvise?" she said while pulling out a dress from out of nowhere.

Ryou felt like he was about to faint as he eyed the dress.

It blue and pink; the customary color for all of the girls of the café, the skirt; from what Ryou could see was short, and white lacey frills decorated the edges. On the collar, it was a small pink bow was tied in the middle of the dress, accompanied by many other pink bows and a simple white lace headband hung loosely from the hanger, with a pair of long knee high stocking like socks.

"You're not putting me in that….that…thing!" Ryou cried, pointing to the said 'thing' in horror.

Kisara sniffled. "No, you're not putting it on, I am going to force it on you, with Mai, and Miho's help of course."

"You guys!" Ryou cried, turning back to his friends. "Tell me you're not going through with this!"

"Eh, more money in my pocket." Malik said while waving his hand.

"Kisara really needs the help," Yugi said while shrugging sadly.

"Yeah, Kisara has done a lot for me in the past; I just can't let her down like this." Jou said while grinning in apology.

Whimpering, Ryou turned back to Kisara who was looking at him with her big blue eyes, holding the dress up to her chest.

Ryou eyes narrowed when she began to pout, her lower lip quivering.

"Fine….but you _owe _me big time for this one," Ryou said while snatching the dress out of his boss's hand.

"Yay!" Kisara yelled, jumping up and down. "Thank you so much you guys! Okay, let me go get Miho and Mai so they can help me with the makeup and the dresses!" Kisara cried, running out of the kitchen.

"Ryou…" Jou started, but stopped when Ryou raised his hand.

"Don't….I don't want to hear it,"

The others sighed and began to go into a silence—which was quickly forgotten when Kisara came back in, followed by a busty blond and an eager looking lavender haired girl.

"Okay, Mai is going to make-up, and Miho is going to help me do the dresses," Kisara said, shuffling four dresses in her arms before pushing open a door which lead to the dressing room.

"Come on guys, we don't have much time,"

The four boys sighed. Seeing that their fates were sealed.

* * *

_(45 minutes later)_

"Welcome to Fantasy Café!"

Was heard when the door to the café was opened, in stepped five Domino University students, four of the five looked around uneasily, not liking how the place looked.

"Um, Anzu, I don't think that coming here for lunch is such a good idea," one of the four guys in the good said, eyeing the dresses worn by the girls with bored interest.

"Aw come on, Yami, they have the best banana muffins are the best! Along with their honey iced tea!" the only girl of the group said as they stood alongside the door as the sign had intstrued for them to do.

"This is bullshit; I don't want a '_muffin and iced tea' _I could have stayed back at school for all this,"

Anzu shot him a glare. "You can leave then Marik, I don't want to hear all you're whining anyway." She said, flicking her hair and turned away.

The one named Marik bristled and was about to say something but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and calmed down when he saw the seriousness in his friend Bakura's face.

"Look at the bright side," Bakura motioned to one of the waitress as she bent slightly to place a plate in front of one of the customers.

Both Marik and Bakura grin a pervert grin.

The last of the group scoffed, making Marik and Bakura look back.

"You're both disgusting,"

"Fuck you, Kaiba,"

"You wish," was the smart comeback.

"Like-"

"Sorry for the delay!"

Everyone turned to the look at the waitress in front of them. She looked somewhat nervous as she stood before them, her small hands holding the usual platter in her arms before tilling her head to the side.

"As you can see, we're very busy right now, but we just had another table open up, so follow me please!" she chirped, turning to lead the group to a far corner.

"Hey, Yami," Marik called, nudging his friend in the side. "You have a sister or something?"

Yami blinked. "W-what?"

"Yeah, come to think of it," Anzu said while placing her finger under her chin. "You two do look alike,"

Yami made a sound in the back of his throat as he studied their waitress carefully. From the back, her colored hair—which eerily looked like his was curled loosely, falling midway her back, while her uniform hugged her comfortably, especially her slim, almost non-existent waist. But rose as she walked, showing skin which was not covered by the sheer knee highs.

Damn, Yami hoped they weren't related.

A snort brought him back to reality.

"I think your drooling, Yami, clean it up." Anzu said, handing him a napkin.

Yami blushed lightly as he took the napkin from his friend, muttering a thanks while doing so.

"Okay, do you guys need some time to look over the menu?" the girlish look alike of Yami said, again, tilting her head to the side with a small smile.

"Yes please, we'll call when we're ready," Anzu said, picking up the menu as did the others.

"Okay, just call out when you're ready," was all that was said before the girl turned and walked away, almost stumbling over her brown shoes.

"She's a cute one isn't she," Anzu said, turning to Yami.

"I-I guess," Yami muttered.

"You guess?" Marik said while smirking. "You were drooling like a damned dog. Too bad if you were related, that is going to be-"

"UGH! You fucking _pervert!_!!"

Everything in the entire café seemed to pause and was looking for the cause of that sudden outburst. There, in the mid corner, stood a furious looking waitress, her lavender colored eyes seemed to blaze with anger while her platter—which every girl seemed to carry was now raised over her head, intent to hit a middle aged man who was now cowering in the corner of the plush seat he was sitting in.

"I-I didn't mean it! My hand slipped!" the man cried, raising his arm to defend himself just in case he was hit again.

"Your hand slipped….it slipped…you _fucking liar_!" she cried again, and raised the platter even higher but was stopped by a blond who stood in front of the man.

"Hey, calm down Mali, okay?"

"Calm down? Ha! That's funny," the girl—Mali, the others guessed since the other girl had called her that scoffed.

"Come on, you don't want Kisara to get upset right. So come on," the other coaxed, and took the tray from the other and sighed before turning to the man.

"I'm sorry, but, Mali…he…_She_… isn't a very touchy feeling person. I will get someone else to complete your order." The girl said while bowing before glaring at the pale haired girl who snorted and walked away.

Marik felt his brow twitch as he watched the girl walk by and silently admitted that if he was that man, he would've tried to grab whatever skin he could find. Her hair touched the middle of her back, and swayed with each step that she took as did her skirt, accompanied by those same sheer like long length like the girl who had placed them.

"_Now _who's doing the drooling," Yami said while smirking, his hand coming to rest in the base of his palm.

Anzu pouted. "How come when _I _wear dresses like these girls, all I get is a grunt?"

"Because," Bakura stated simply, making Anzu turn to him, her eyes clearing waiting for an answer so she could make improvements.

"You're just not that pretty,"

Yami, Malik and even Seto couldn't help but snort, trying to hold in their laughter when they saw the girl's face fall but only to wrinkle up in anger a moment later.

"You better you take that back you ass-fucki-"

"Um, do you need more time?" a shy voice said, making everyone but Anzu turn to the new waitress that stood beside them.

Her brown eyes looked everywhere but at the customers, and her pale hands was tightly gripping the tray that she held.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Shy much?

"We're ready, I think, we're all having the mid-day special," Bakura drawled, looking at the others who didn't complain.

"Okay then, special it is," she said reaching for the menu's but paused when Bakura pulled his menu away, a small smirk on his face while doing so.

The girl blinked again before reaching for the menu again and couldn't help as a growl of frustration escaped her lips.

"Na ah, what's your name, missy?"

"Give me the menu,"

Bakura's smirk grew. "Name?"

"Don't fucking play with me!" she whispered, reaching for the menu again, giving Bakura a pleasant view of pale skin.

"Bakura, leave her alone," Anzu cried, not looking the look on the other's face.

"I am going to give it to her, but she should least be polite and tell me her name."

Ryou felt like he was about to kill someone. This whole day was falling to ruins already! First some old ass man tried to grab his ass, now here goes this bastard toying with him!

Ryou growled again. He didn't have time for this!

"It's Ryou, okay! Now give me the menu!" he yelled, snatching the thing away from the one named Bakura.

"Now, see, was the hard?" Bakura cooed, placing his hands under his chin. His answer was Ryou's foot crushing down on his as hard as he could.

Ryou smirked when he heard Bakura cry out.

"As a matter of fact," Ryou said while smirking, and even flipped his hair for a dramatic effect. "It wasn't." he said before walking away, smiling when he heard everyone else at the bastard's table laugh.

With the order in hand, Ryou went into the kitchen, and wasn't surprised to see Malik being chewed out by Kisara.

* * *

"He grabbed my ass Kisara, my ass!" Malik yelled, waving his arms in anger as Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I get it, but you don't go around and try to beat someone to a pulp with a tray!"

Malik huffed. "If I had something more useful, it wouldn't have been a tray…." He muttered, but cried out a moment later when Kisara smacked him.

"Ow! What the-"

"Come on Malik, we don't want to scare any of the customers, just hold it in and before you know it, the day is over," Yugi reasoned with a tired smile, his small hands rubbing at his feet. Who knew walking in small heels would be so tough?

"Yeah, it is going to be fine," Jou said while patting his friend's back.

Ryou only shrugged before handing his order ticket to one of the cooks. "How much longer are we going to have to wear these things?" he asked, pulling at the skirt.

Kisara sighed and smiled. "Just for a few more hours, promise."

All of the boys frowned. What were a few more hours?

Once the little 'meeting' was over, Ryou and the others left the kitchen, all of them sighing in relief when they saw that the café was beginning to clear.

"I can't wait to get out of these shoes," Yugi cried, when he saw someone try to get his attention and tried his best to not fall over again.

Jou and the others stifled as giggle. They had to admit, Yugi did look cute walking like that.

Yugi slowed down as almost reached the table he was called to and took a deep breath and walked over, smiling when he saw the group he had placed over twenty minutes ago.

A small blush crept on his face as one of the customers—who looked liked him no less smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering if we could get our bill now, please."

"O-of course," Yugi said and reached out for the empty cups but paused when reached for the third one. "I'll be back for the rest of them and the bill,"

Yami nodded. "Of course, take your time."

"Ah, I'm getting tired of seeing you guys flirting," Anzu said as she stood and slapped down a ten dollar bill. "I'm going back to the campus, see you losers later."

"Laters," Yami called after the brunette, frowning when he didn't get a reply.

"Don't worry about her Yami," Seto said who had been reading the whole entire time. "She'll get over it,"

Before Yami could say anything else, Yugi returned with the bill. "I hope you enjoyed the food. When you're ready to pay, just bring it up to the counter, I'll ring everything up for you," Yugi said, grabbing everything else before walking away again, but this time, disappeared through some doors.

Yami raised an eyebrow when he looked down at the bill and smiled when he saw a number scribbled under the total.

Marik peeked over and grinned. "Ah, somebody is getting lucky tonight,"

Yami sent a glare towards Marik but smirked nonetheless.

* * *

Waaahh XD what you think?

Do you want me to continue?

Yeah you do. XD

Review for it to happen….XD

XD


	2. Shut Up & Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, so it doesn't matter what you say, CUZ I DON'T OWN IT ANYWAY!

**Notes 4rm Ur Stalker**: Here it is folks, the second---and last part of Let's Play Dress-Up! I am soooo happy that everyone liked the first part of it! (smiles) this part was inspired by a song called "Shut up and Kiss me" hence the title of the chapter. Read on, and I hope you all review for it. Also, it would be soo cool if you actually listened to the song too. It goes so well with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Shut Up and Kiss Me **

Ryou sighed in relief as he pulled off his dress, the frilly fabric instantly pooled at his feet, making the white haired boy kick it to the side before removing the sheer knee highs. He then swore to himself it Kisara ever put him through something like this again, he was going to quit.

"Ryou, come on I would like to leave sometime tonight!"

Ryou rolled his eyes before pulling on his shirt followed by his jeans. "God Malik, how come you didn't go with Jou if you needed a lift home?" he asked, pulling back the curtain.

"Because," Malik said simply while pushing back his still curled hair. "Jou is taking Yugi to the University and then is going to his boyfriend's house, way out of his way to drop me off."

"I guess, come on. I need a hot soak in the tub, my back is killing me," Ryou muttered and rubbed his shoulder while he made his way out to the exit of the dressing room, only to run into Mana and her boyfriend.

"Oh Ryou, Malik, you guys are still here?" Mana asked before smirking. "It took you that long to take off your dresses?"

Mana's boyfriend, Mahad rose an eyebrow. "Dresses? Do I even want to know what happened here today?"

Ryou blushed while Malik rolled his eyes. "It's just one of Kisara's ways of trying to solve problems while traumatizing others in the process," Mana said while giggling.

"Oh, well, I guess that is okay then," Mahad said, confusion still evident in his purple eyes before he pushed back his eye matching hair. "So, are you guys going back to the university tonight? Big party later on."

"I was planning on going," Malik said with a shrug. "But, I don't know now, my feet are killing me,"

"Aw, but you guys have to go!" Kisara cried, once again popping out of thin air and latched onto Ryou's arm.

Mana giggled at her bosses childish behavior before they all left the back room to go into the main area of the cafe', all of the chairs and tables were pushed into corners as they were every night.

"Why is that Kisara, another one of your devious plans in motion again?" Malik asked while opening the door for the others, the cool wind instantly made everyone clench onto their small jackets as they made their way to the parking lot.

"No, I just want you guys to come that's all, promise me you will be there?" Kisara asked, stopping her two employees in their tracks.

After a moment of staring at the white haired girl, both of them sighed.

"Alright," Ryou said with a wave with his hand.

"Fine, whatever," Malik agreed.

"Great!" both Mana and Kisara chirped in unison, an identical smile on both of the girls faces before they turned to each other.

"Well, see you guys later!"

Ryou felt something in his stomach clench uncomfortably as he watch the girls exchange a few words before they climbed into their cars. A few moments later, pulled out of the parking lot and went in different directions.

"Do I even want to guess what they were talking about?" Malik asked, the same feeling in his stomach.

"No, I don't either," Ryou muttered, starting his car and pulled out of the parking lot and into the direction of Malik's on-campus apartment.

Yugi sighed in pure content when his face hit his ultra soft pillows and buried his face into them even more for an dramatic effect. All he wanted to do was sleep now, his feet was killing him, and his back was a bit sore for walking in those heels.

After a moment, Yugi slowly opened his violet eyes and turned to the other side of his dorm, only to see the side completely void of any life. His roommate still wasn't in yet.

"Ugh, I still can't believe I gave him my number," Yugi moaned into his pillow, clenching while doing so. Of course his roommate, Yami was going to find out that the pretty girl in the skimpy maid dress was him. But, the way that Yami was looking at him back at the cafe sent shivers down the other's spine.

He had never seen a look like his in life.

So much want.

So much lust.

Yugi groaned when he felt that same shiver travel down his spine again.

"Gods, I need help," he muttered into his pillow.

* * *

Jou carelessly threw his keys into the the welcoming key bowl that sat next to the door before taking off his shoes, neatly placing them besides the other two that rest on the welcome mat. He then looked around the empty hall leading into the living room and sighed, the sounds of the television echoing through the large space.

"Well, I am not surprised to see you here," Jou said instantly seeing two mops of hair; one jet black, the other two shades of teal.

"Oh, Jou!" the one with black haired cried, jumping up—and away from the teal hair boy. "I expecting you to be home so early,"

Jou raised an eyebrow, a hand finding it's place on his hip. "Yeah Mokuba, I bet you weren't," he said before turning to the other who was still laid on the plush carpet. "Hey, Noa,"

"Hello, Jou. Nice to see you again," Noa said, standing up as well, brushing off his white baggy shorts.

"Yeah, the same." Jou muttered before turning to his boyfriend's brother. "Did you let Seto know that you were going to have Noa over here today? Because I sure don't remember you telling me."

"Please Jou! Don't tell Seto, he's going to kill me for not letting him know!"

"And he won't let me come over again without at least him or you being here," Noa added.

Jou tried to keep his stern face, he really did, but after two minutes, it fell."Okay, Okay, fine. Quit it with the puppy dog looks Mokuba," he muttered, smacking his hand to cover his eyes when large gray didn't look away.

"Yay! Thank you Jou you're the best!" Mokuba chirped, running over to the blond and hugged him tightly before turning to Noa and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we're going to finish this in my room," Mokuba muttered and the pulled the other away.

Jou sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't even need to know what the other meant by that. Not at all.

* * *

Ryou sighed in content as he walked from his bathroom, steam following after him. His pale hands then grabbed for the towel that was on his head before tussling it quickly before throwing it onto his bed.

After taking that much needed soak, his body felt loose, and much ready to find something to get into and why not find it at the party at the university.

With a smile, Ryou picked up the red and black shirt he had decided to wear for the night.

Mana hummed to the music that was being played over the loudspeakers as she placed three stacks of paper cups on the large buffet table before her. With another quick look over, she smiled before pushing back her blond hair.

"Everything looks great!" she said to herself, feeling somewhat proud of her decorating skills.

"I wouldn't be so happy about that, in a matter of hours, the table will be broken in two, all the paper cups will be thrown onto stage, and yadda, yadda,"

"Oh ha, ha, Yami," Mana said while rolling her eyes and turning, her boyfriend standing besides one of her close friends.

Yami smirked and hugged the blond. "I am just merely predicting what is going to happen. You know what happens when Bakura and Marik gets liquor in their systems."

"He has a point there, Mana," Mahad said with a shrug.

"Whatever,"

Yami chuckled at his friend's behavior before frowning in thought. "Hey Mana, can I ask you question?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, not even bothering to look the other in the face as she continued to place things onto the table.

"Well, I was at the cafe today and there was this girl I haven't seen before," Yami started uneasily.

"What girl are you talking about? Mai, Miho--"

"No, she was about your height, large purple eyes, hair like mine, a little bit clumsy...."

"Oh!" Mana said with a smile and something twinkled in her green eyes with mischief. "You mean Y-"

"Mana!"

The said blond turned and smiled when she saw her co-worker Yugi standing in front of her, his purple eyes wide with horror. "Oh Yugi, there you are I was--"

"Come here, I need to talk to you!" Yugi yelled before the other could even finish her sentence and tugged the laughing girl away, leaving Mahad and Yami to exchange confused looks.

"Do you have any idea what that was all about?" Yami asked as he watched his roommates arms fling about while talking to a laughing Mana.

Mahad sighed before stretching, his long arms coming to fold behind his head. "No, I am not obligated to say,"

"Some help you are,"

"You know, a lot people had been saying that to me a lot lately," Mahad said with a bored yawn.

"Are you fucking _crazy _in the head?!" Yugi cried, becoming more and more furious with each giggle that Mana made.

"Oh come on Yugi, he's going to find out sooner or later, I mean with you writing your cellphone number down on the receipt you gave him."

Yugi paled. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Um, can you say carbon copy? You know that's how Kisara keeps the the billing up to date."

"Oh...."

Mana stared at her friend before sighing. "Really Yugi, I know that you have the biggest crush on Yami, but what were you going to do when Yami called your phone, expecting to hear a _female_ voice? Were you going to say _'Oh hey Yami, yeah, want to meet up and do it? You do?then Boy are you in for a surprise!_" Mana said with a slightly pitched voice, trying her best to mimic her friend.

Yugi only flushed in embarrassment."What am I suppose to Mana?"

"Yugi, just be yourself, I am sure that Yami will notice you, I can promise you that,"

Yugi frowned at this. Wait for Yami to come to him? What kind of advice was that? Mana had the one she had been chasing after and he was still alone.

"If you say so, Mana,"

* * *

"Ryou!"

Before Ryou could even turn, he cried out when as sudden weight was forced onto his back. He turned and groaned when he saw Kisara looking down at him.

"Kisara, what kind of boss are you? Jumping on my back like this," Ryou said with a sigh when the girl jumped off his back.

"Oh boo," Kisara said with a wave. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I did...I thought it would be more people than this here." he said with while looking around it was a fair crowd, but he expected more.

"Oh it's more people coming; you know how some people are they get drunk before coming to parties."

Ryou smiled. That was true. Malik had always made sure he was a bit buzzed before he went to any party either it be a small or big one.

Ryou made of mental note of taking his friend to an A.A meeting in the near future.

"Ha, there he is!"

Ryou was broken from his thoughts when Kisara bru_s_hed past him to hug someone who looked very familiar....

Brown eyes widened.

_Oh hell no_

"What are you doing here, I thought you had like a big business to run or something like that," Bakura muttered as he pushed away the white haired girl.

"Oh hush, the place isn't twenty-four hours jackass. You were in the store earlier, how come you didn't say hello to me?" Kisara asked as she pulled her friend and away from a stunned Ryou.

"Because something else caught my interest while I was there. When did you hire that white haired girl she's an interesting one."

Confusion washed over Kisara's face in a instant. "White haired girl?"

Bakura rose an brow at this. He knew Kisara was a little bit slow to catch onto stuff. But didn't she know her employees when she saw them?

"Yeah, I asked for her name; it's Ryou."

Kisara eyes widened before smiling. "Oh, you mean Ryou? Why, right over there my friend," Kisara chirped, pointing to Ryou who was pouring himself a cup of juice.

"I'll be back in a few," Bakura muttered before disappearing in the crowding room. Leaving a smirking Kisara behind.

Giving himself another refill of punch, Ryou down the sweet liquid before sighing, his hand coming to wipe away anything that was left.

"Hey you,"

Ryou turned and rolled his eyes when Bakura walked over to him, dressed in all black. "You look different,"

Ryou scoffed. "Oh because I don't have a lacy, frilly skirt on showing off my legs and part of my ass?"

Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "Why yes, that is why you different young lady,"

Ryou couldn't help it, he spit out his drink. "U-um what did you say?"

Bakura smirked, pushing back his spiky locks while doing so. "You heard me,"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh, also pushing back his own hair before stepping closer to the other. "It's too bad," Ryou said with a sigh. Making Bakura raise an brow at the sudden statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"That you really think that I am a girl," Ryou said before walking away, leaving a stunned Bakura behind.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he watched the dance floor become crowded with numerous students from the university, all of them holding some kind of alcohol they had managed to get past campus officers. Even Mahad and Mana was on the dance floor, moving as fast as the music was. Hell, he even saw his boss dancing with one of the teachers.

Yugi sighed again. What was his reason for coming to this party again?

"Yugi,"

Oh yeah, that was one of the reasons.

Yugi looked up and smiled shyly when he saw Yami looking down at him with some kind of concern.

"Oh hey Yami, why aren't you dancing?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, all of your friends are out there on the dance floor," Yami said while pulling one of the chairs closer to the smaller.

Yugi only shrugged. "I don't feel like dancing that's all,"

Yami smiled. "I guess so, say, Yugi you don't have a sister by any chance, do you?"

Yugi frowned at this before shaking his head. "No, I don't have any sisters, I am the only child."

Yami looked disappointed. "Oh, because I can swear that you look like this girl that works at the cafe; where you work. It's kind of eerie if one thinks about it,"

Yugi laughed nervously. "Heh, about that Yami. I really have to tell you about this mystery girl."

"What about her?" Yami asked, his arms coming to cross over his chest. His interest growing with each fiddle the other made.

Yugi sighed before taking a deep breath. "Well, there wasn't actually an she to begin with," Yugi looked up and smiled. "That girl whose number you have, is actually mine,"

Yami stared at Yugi intently, his crimson eyes taking in the other's appearance. Those large purple eyes, the cherubic face...

"Wait, you have to be kidding me. You're-"

Yugi nodded and pulled back his hair slightly before tilting his head to the side cutely, similar to the way he had greeted Yami and his friends.

"It is you, what- _why _were you dressed like that? I mean you looked-"

"Hot? Yeah, it was because of my boss, she needed me to dress like that to fill in for one of my co-workers," Yugi said with a blush, his small hand brushing back one of his blond bangs.

"Hm, do you think that you could borrow that dress, again?"

Yugi blushed darkly.

Now that the party was in full swing, dozens of college students littered the dance floor, making it difficult for Bakura to find Ryou.

He growled to himself. How hard was it to find somebody that looked somewhat like him?

"Yo, Bakura, who are you looking for?" Kisara had called when she saw Bakura making his way over to her.

"How come you didn't tell me that you had guys dressing up as girls in your cafe?" Bakura grunted, taking a seat besides his friend.

Kisara smirked, brushing back her white hair. "You did ask me," she said simply before turning back to Bakura, her hands coming to rest underneath her chin. "So, what are you interested in him?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean, you don't know? Either you want the ass or not," she said with a huff.

"Are you drunk or something?"

Ryou ran his fingers through his hair while looking at his reflection in the boys bathroom of the university's gym room, but his mind was on how he had embarrassed himself.

"Ugh, why do I care anyway? Clearly he wants a girl," Ryou sighed before reached for a paper towel, and dried his slightly sweating face.

With that in mind, Ryou straightened his shirt before going back out to the dance floor, smiling when he saw his friends dancing, jumping up and down with the beat. He smiled even harder when he suraw Yugi dancing with Yami. He looked happy.

"There you are,"

Ryou gasped when a sharp tug on his arm before he was forcibly turned, only to see Bakura looking down at him with those dark brown eyes of his.

"Ow, let me go, what do you want anyway?" Ryou hissed, snatching his hand from the other, before sighing.

"Why did you walk away from me?" Bakura asked suddenly, making Ryou raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear what I said? I'm not a girl."

"I must not really care if I came to find you." Bakura muttered.

Ryou eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? What are you bi or something? You certainly don't look it," Ryou said, pushing back his hair enough to look at the other straight in the eye.

"Really? How am I suppose to look?" he asked with a smirk, moving closer to the smaller. Ryou rose an brow and shifted enough to close the distance.

"Um, I don't know, but I think I can work with what I see here," Ryou muttered which made Bakura laugh.

Bakura only rolled his eyes. "Do you want to dance or what?"

Ryou smiled shyly. "Of course, I would love to,"

From the sidelines, Kisara, Mana and Mahad watched Ryou dance with Bakura, and Yugi dance with Yugi.

"I think they look cute together, don't you think?" Mana asked, her arms folded behind her head as she looked on.

"Yeah, they kind of do," Mahad said while yawning. "But, where is Malik and Marik anyway? thought were going to try to have them hook up to,"

"Oh, Marik and Malik left way before the party started, they already had a past thing going on from what I heard," Kisara said while grinning.

"You're lying," Mana said while giggling.

"Kid you not, you remember that party that Miho had threw at her house three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, what about it—besides it being the craziest party that the university had seen in a year?" Mana asked, getting confused on what her boss what saying.

"Well, long story short, Marik and Malik got in a fight, then someone found them trying to each other faces off in the bathroom,"

"Uh, so like them, say, want to go get something to eat? I am starving," Mana asked.

"Yeah, sure, I doubt that Ryou or Yugi are leaving with us anytime soon," Kisara yawned before grabbing her coat from a nearby chair.

"Naughty thoughts you are thinking, aren't you?" Mahad asked, his arm coming to wrap itself around his girlfriend's waist.

"You know me so well,"

Jou yawned tiredly as he walked down the large staircase of Kaiba Manor, and walked into the kitchen, surprised to his boyfriend sitting at the table, reading over various papers while munching on peanut butter cookies.

"Seto, I didn't know you were back home. Why didn't you come upstairs?" the blonde asked, walking behind the CEO to wrap his arms around the other.

"I didn't want to wake you," the brunette said simply, holding the cookie up to the blond's lips.

"Hm," Jou said simply, taking a bite before moving away and went to the refrigerator. "You know that I don't have to work tomorrow right? Kisara gave me the week off,"

"I know, I talked to her earlier...she told me some interesting things." Seto said while placing the papers he was reading down and joined the other by the steel appliance.

"Oh...really, and what was that?" Jou asked while reaching for the small gallon of milk but paused when he felt arms around his waist.

"How do you feel about wearing that dress again?"

* * *

(Passes out) OMG! I am about to die. X.x I seriously wanted to finish this, I hope you all liked it. This was ten pages, so it better had be. I know some might not liked how everyone got together but I was stuck on it for the past week and decided to go along with this. Marik and Malik weren't really in this, but as I said, I was like stuck.

I made a little Epilogue, it is at the bottom, so read on if you want!

* * *

**(Three months later) **

It was late summer in Domino which meant only one thing for the Cafe. Fantasy Day. A day which Ryou was extremely relieved that he was a guy. The reason why was because Kisara had decided to make this day last year when she had put out an suggestion box on what would the customers would like to the waitress dressed in. After throwing out the purely perverted ones, she had found a fairly suggestion.

Dress the girls up as humanoids.

He was on the 'support' team as he helped the girls get dressed, put on special equipment that Jou's boyfriend had designed overnight for Kisara. Simple clear patches were placed down the base of the girl's spine, and one on the side of their neck.

"These are sensors for the tails and the ears," Kisara explained while placing the patches down Mana's spine. "It will sense all of your emotions and the ears will twitch, flatten, perk—anything like a real animal would do, the same goes for the tail."

"Wow," Mana said while smiling, watching her fluffy yellow tail swish back and forth. "This is amazing!"

Ryou blushed. "Okay, can you put your dress on now Mana?"

With three hours pasting, all of the girls were dressed like humanoids, them varying from cute nekos, to wolfs, and even wild cats.

As for Kisara, she had decided to go with a white cat, her white ears were constantly twitching with happiness, as was her tail. "So, is everyone ready?"

"Wait, Kisara, what about these? There are some more left," Ryou gestured to the silver container.

Mana, Kisara, and the other girls grinned, making a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Ryou cried as he backed away.

"Aw, come on Ryou, this was a special request, you know how I am about taking request," Kisara said while smiling, holding up the tail and ears for the other to see.

They were pure white bunny ears, complete with a fluffy white tail.

Ryou blushed hotly, and a name suddenly entered his mind.

Bakura.

Over the last three weeks, Bakura had given boyfriend a irritating pet name.

Bunny.

"I am not going to wear this," Ryou said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to," Kisara said simply, waving the ears in front of her friend's face.

"No, I don't,"

"Yes,"

"NO,"

"Here we go again," Jou sighed while watching his boss and friend continue with their heated argument Honestly, he had no problem wearing the ears and tail, along with the dress again. Because of course of he and Seto had to decided to do their own little experiments with it.

"When will he learn that he isn't going to win against her? Kisara can keep it going for hours," Yugi said, the artificial black ears flattening on top of his head while his tail had wrapped itself around his waist.

"Well, it's fun to watch," Malik said with a smile.

Yugi and Jou agreed.

"You might as well give it up," Kisara said, shaking the ears and grinned when Ryou had snatched the ears and tails away from her.

"I hope you get hit by a car," Ryou muttered as he walked into the dressing room, Mana right behind him to help with the sensors.

"I love you too!" Kisara called after her employee.

Bakura sighed impatiently as he watched various waitress enter and exit from the back of the cafe, but none of them had white hair, or had bunny ears for that matter.

"Your so impatient Bakura, he's going to be out here," Yami said while watching his friend eye all of the other girls with disinterest.

"Just leave him alone, let him sulk," Seto while turning another page in his book.

Bakura was about to make a comment but it was quickly forgotten when he saw Ryou finally come from the backroom and he felt his eye twitch. Really, Ryou needed to wear dresses more often.

Ryou's hair was curled into pigtails, bangs falling messily into his large brown eyes. He wore the same dress as before but the cotton tail twitched as he looked around uncomfortably.

He looked Delicious.

Ryou muttered something to Yugi who stood besides him before looking to their boyfriend's table. Yugi had blinked before nodding, his tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Hello, how we serve you all today?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to the side cutely, his eyes never leaving Bakura's.

"Yes, we have three specials that you all need to try," Yugi said, the ears twitching while his mouth came to cover his mouth.

"You know what, I suddenly need to go to the bathroom," Bakura said suddenly, making Ryou smirk.

"I can show where they are," Ryou said while turning, Bakura noticed the little sway in the hips before he walked away.

"Be back," was all Bakura said before he followed after Ryou like a wolf tracking it's prey.

Yugi giggled as he watched the two leave before turning to his boyfriend. "I think that the dressing room is free,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yami said walking after his little one, leaving Seto alone in the sitting booth by himself.

"Losers," he muttered before turning another page of his book.

At least he could wait until he got home and molested his boyfriend.

Hormones, I tell you.

* * *

Yay! Review!!!


End file.
